


저 태양처럼 (Like That Sun)

by bucketfulloffandom



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, like everything i write, short and pointless and gay, this is a Personal Sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketfulloffandom/pseuds/bucketfulloffandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyung isn't sure what his heart is telling him at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	저 태양처럼 (Like That Sun)

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY this is bull because i don't know day6 enough to be writing about them yet. yet here i am. i saw a gifset of these meme boyfriends and i had to write something so here is something. this is bull and most likely wildly ooc im sorry
> 
> but if you do enjoy this bull. kudos+comments are greatly appreciated!

There's something about Brian.

Jaehyung's not sure what, but there's something about him that's setting him off-kilter, messing with his head and messing with it _bad_.

It takes some thought, a lot of extra time spent in the studio staring up at the ceiling instead of working on songs (which is what he tells the others he's doing), a lot of hours of sleep lost contemplating, but he thinks he's starting to figure it out.

It's the way Brian smiles, wide and bright and unabashed, smiles at _him_ , and Jaehyung would swear he's looking directly into the sun if it weren't for the fact that his eyes remain perfectly fine. 

It's how Brian stares at him sometimes, whether or not there are people watching, some emotion Jaehyung isn't sure if he's imagining in his eyes and the corners of his lips quirked upwards, a full-blown grin liable to appear at any moment. 

And it's the casual touches, the late night discussions, the _we did amazing_ s after a performance followed always by the _and_ you _did amazing_ s, the _you're an idiot_ s and the _why am I friends with you_ s. It's the brush of Brian's hand against Jaehyung's in the evenings as they both shuffle down the hall to get ready for bed when they're still awake enough to even bother, the bump of Brian's shoulder against Jaehyung's in the mornings when they're trying to brush their teeth at the same time and the bathroom sink is too small to accommodate them both. 

Brian laughs when Jaehyung does something dumb, goes along with his antics with feigned reluctance. Sometimes it's him dragging Jaehyung into his own stupidity, claiming Jaehyung owes him even though Jaehyung would never say no anyways. He would follow Brian to hell and back and say it was for the laughs, and it almost scares him to realize that.

They're bandmates and best friends and Brian is more than Jaehyung could ever ask for, but they're not—

Jaehyung always cuts himself off before he can finish the thought. He's afraid to admit it, afraid of what could go wrong if he does, because he doesn't want things to get messed up between them, doesn't want to ruin the bond they've formed over all these years.

Brian slips into Jaehyung's room one night, when the weather's turning cold and the heater breaks down, and sits down on the side of his bed, poking Jaehyung's blanket-covered leg. Jaehyung sets his phone down on his bed stand and looks at him, questioning. 

"It's freezing," Brian says, as if that's explanation for why he's nudging Jaehyung until he moves sideways to make room for Brian to slip in. Jaehyung doesn't mind, not one bit, is glad for the warmth and his best friend's presence, but he can't help but wonder if Brian thinks this is weird at all. Their legs brush under the covers, and Jaehyung shifts away on instinct. Brian doesn't seem to notice. "Dowoon and Junhyeok pretty much started a dogpile with the others over in that room, and I'm not in the mood to deal with Sungjin's feet in my face for the sake of not being cold, so." 

Jaehyung nods, trying to slow his rapidly beating heart without being obvious about it (and probably failing miserably). "Yeah," he says, and his voice _cracks_ , like he's twelve years old again. Brian raises an eyebrow at him, lips twitching in amusement. “I mean. I get that.” He laughs, the sound strained, and Brian smiles, broad. “Just because our first solo concert sold out crazy fast and we’re in one of the biggest entertainment companies in South Korea, doesn't mean our heater will be nice to us.”

Brian lets out a soft laugh that has Jaehyung’s chest constricting in on itself. “Woe is us, huh?” 

Jaehyung nods, then huffs to get his bangs out of his eyes before squirming a little to lie down, tugging the bed sheets up to his chin. “Should just go to sleep,” he mutters. 

Brian slides down under the covers with a murmur of agreement, followed by a content sigh and, “Yup, definitely much better than the dogpile.”

Jaehyung turns his head to smile crookedly at him, not even bothering to slow his heart rate at this point. Brian’s eyes crinkle in a gentle smile back.

Other nights, they would end up talking for hours, talking about anything and everything, hushed voices and muffled laughs, but this time is just a quiet “Good night, Jae,” and Jaehyung’s stuttered “Night,” in reply, just the squeak of the mattress as Brian turns onto his side to get comfortable. Jaehyung stares at his back for a long few moments before looking away. 

_I’m in love with you._

The thought comes to Jaehyung before he can stop it, but he realizes that he doesn't quite care anymore.

_I'm in love with you, and I don't know if you love me too, but it's alright._

It's perfectly alright, Jaehyung thinks, as long as Brian is still his band mate and his best friend, and more than he could ever ask for. As long as he's still by Jaehyung’s side, Jaehyung can handle whatever the world or his own heart throws at him. 

He's sure of it.


End file.
